Counterbalancing devices for suspending articles are well known. An example of such a device is shown in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,922 issued Apr. 12, 1988. In that patent I show an apparatus having a counterbalanced suspension arm which will move in an arc of about 90.degree.. It is an object of the present invention to provide a counterbalanced suspension arm which will move in an arc of 360.degree.. Another object of the invention is to provide a counterbalanced suspension arm which is operable independent of the gravitational field. A further object of the invention is to provide such a device having an articulating arm comprising one or more arm segments. The arm segments rotate in unison or independently while counterbalancing a suspended object.